One way in which wireless local area networks (“WLANs”) are employed is to provide communications services in device-dense environments and buildings that inhibit communication with wider area wireless technologies such as cellular phone networks. A cellular phone network may employ towers capable of communicating with a wireless device at a range of up to approximately 20 km. Within a particular segment of spectrum each tower is capable of supporting communications with a finite number of wireless devices. Because of inter-tower interference there are limits to the number of cell towers that can be deployed in support of a device-dense area such as a shopping mall, airport or sports stadium. The problem is exacerbated when the device-dense area is partially shielded from RF communications with the towers. WLAN access points, in contrast with typical cellular network towers, generally have a shorter range, operate at lower power levels, are less expensive, and are relatively small in size. Hence, multiple WLAN access points may be deployed within the device-dense area in order to provide improved support for wireless communications. However, it is desirable to provide improved WLAN support for mobile services in device-dense environments.